


Give a little (head), Take a lot (cock)

by gorgawesome



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuddle Pile, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Lance and the Blade of Marmora was already a relationship tag, M/M, Multi, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shiro and Keith appear only briefly btw, This is just straight up porn, jesus I love this fandom sometimes XDDD, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgawesome/pseuds/gorgawesome
Summary: The BOM/Lance gangbang fic that nobody asked for, but I delivered anyways.





	Give a little (head), Take a lot (cock)

**Author's Note:**

> I... have nothing else to add to this, except... this turned out a bit more tame than I intended? lol
> 
> Also, this isn't yet proof-read, because holy fuck, I can stare at my own writing only for so long before I start going mental.

It was oddly quiet around the Blades' base. Lance had no idea where everyone had gone as he wandered around. Normally the place was bustling with activity as the Blades often trained and worked on the different sections of their base, keeping it maintained and defensible.

Allura had not been comfortable leaving the castle to stay on the Blades' base and she was just as reluctant in allowing her Paladins go either, but Lance had been itching for a change of scenery so badly. And he could tell that he wasn't the only one, even though he was the most vocal about it. So she sent Lance as a physical liaison between the castle and the Blades, along with Shiro and Keith for backup.

Lance had found the other two Paladins in one of the training rooms some time ago, sparring as was usual for them, but left them to their own devices, choosing to explore the base instead. It wasn't even night cycle yet, but he hadn't seen a single Galra around and that... That made him a little nervous, not gonna lie. But it didn't feel like a potential ambush, or a trap. The warm, bright lighting suited for the Paladins' human eyes and the frankly relaxed atmosphere of the place didn't exactly lend itself to a horror movie cliche that his brain wanted to make the place out to be.

He almost went past the kitchen, before turning back and heading inside to take a peek inside inside the Blades' food stores and came up with a small snack that looked close enough to the energy bars he'd had on earth to be appetizing.

After his detour through the kitchen and the dining hall, he came out to the rooms that looked similar to the Altean castle's sitting rooms where everyone often went to relax and chat, spend some time together, play video games on the system that Hunk helped Pidge set up.

He thought he had heard a thump behind one of the doors on the other side of the room and went over to check it out, curiosity winning over his apprehension.

When he pushed the door open, he didn't know what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn't a bunch of Galras in various states of undress to turn towards him suddenly, their ears perked and eyes fixed on him with incredible intensity.

"Oh, um... You guys come here to rock out?" He asked, voice thin as he stared back at them wide-eyed, suddenly feeling incredibly small.

He gasped when there was a body at his back suddenly and a hot breath on his cheek. "What are you doing here, little Paladin?" Kolivan's familiar voice purred and Lance felt himself flushing all the way to the roots of his hair. "I... erm... Well, you see... That is... So this is where you guys all went, huh? Is this umm... Some kinda Galra bonding thing?" He tripped over his words spectacularly, shivering when Kolivan's hands came to rest on his hips.

"In a way..." Kolivan chuckled and god, that was an odd sound to hear from such a stoic man.

"Want to join in, little Blue?" He asked, his large hands wrapping fully around Lance's waist, making heat pool headspinningly quick in his belly.

"Ah... Yeah, sure... Why not." Lance mumbled, even though he had no idea of what he was getting himself into. 

But then Kolivan was picking him up and threw him over his shoulder, making Lance gasp out as he scrambled to hold onto the Galra's armor, before he was deposited in the center of the room. He stared up at all the Blades around him, his cheeks darkening further when he realized that they were all hard as hell and gazing at him with intent. He licked his lips, watching as one of the bigger ones approached him, his cock straining against the material of the suit they all wore and oh god, Lance was pretty sure he was actually dreaming, because this couldn't be real.

He had always known he was a bit of a size queen, but this was something else.

He shifted in closer and the Galra growled, low and dangerous, before a big hand grasped the back of his head and pulled him the rest of the way in, until his face was pressed in against the guy's crotch. He got the hint pretty quickly and nuzzled against the hard, heavy cock, looking up at the Galra as he let his tongue flick out against the trapped flesh. There was so much musk in the room and it was especially powerful right then as he got all close and personal with a faceless Blade's cock, licking all over it, rubbing his face against it and moaning when the Galra rocked his hips forward to grind his erection against him.

He felt another pair of hands working on taking his clothes off and Lance really should have worn his regular clothes instead of the Paladin armour. The Galra undressing him decided that he didn't like the Paladin suit either and proceeded to rip the black, flexible material.

"Hey!" Lance cried out, before the growl came from above him again and this time he was directed to a bared, dark purple cock.

He stared at it, swallowing thickly as he took in the size of the Galra before him. God, they were all so big and just... He could feel himself beginning to salivate just as the head of the Galra's cock pushed against his lips, rubbing over the seam of them. Lance looked up at the Blade, finding yellow eyes staring back at him. He kept the eye contact and parted his lips, letting the Galra press the head of his cock inside his mouth with a low groan.

He appreciated the gentle slowness as the Galra worked him up to getting most of his cock down Lance's throat with slow, shallow thrusts. It tasted... a little different from a human cock. Similar enough to feel familiar, but just different enough to remind Lance that this was a powerful, alien race that he was canoodling with. And there were so many of them, all paying attention to him while they rubbed themselves through their Marmora suits, or stroked their dicks to full hardness.

Lance's soft moan seemed to be all that the Galra above him was waiting for before his fingers tightened on the back of Lance's head and pushed him down onto his cock, and pulled him back in the rhythm he liked most. Lance felt like nothing more than a toy, his legs pressing together tightly as the heat of arousal only grew more inside him, his own cock hardening quickly. The cock inside his mouth was so big, he couldn't properly swallow around it as the Galra fucked Lance's mouth along his erection. Lance could feel the drool dripping out of the corners of his mouth and down his chin, before dripping down onto his chest.

He gasped when the Blade pulled him off his hardness entirely, stroking Lance's cheek gently while the Paladin caught his breath. He rumbled something in a language that Lance didn't recognize, but which sounded pleased and affectionate enough, echoed by the other Galra around them. Lance licked his lips when another set of hands pulled his head towards a different cock, though this one no less impressive than the first. This one let him take the reigns at first, seemingly amused as he watched Lance trying to fit the whole cock into his mouth clumsily. Lance whined softly up at him, slurping around the head and instead laving the length of the Galra's cock with tiny, kitten-like licks. 

The Galra hissed, claws scratching lightly against Lance's scalp, hips bucking against the Paladin's tongue, before the Blade grabbed Lance's head and held him still. Lance only had a second to breathe in, before the long, thick cock was plunging into his mouth again. He choked a little as the Galra thrust his cock inside his mouth, murmuring soft praises down at him that Lance could actually understand.

"So tight... So pretty... Your tongue is like velvet..."

The praises made Lance whimper, his fingers scrambling against the Galra's hips. He blinked when the Blade pulled back, letting him breathe for a second, before plunging back in. He grunted above Lance when the other Galra around them started badgering him for a turn with Lance. He finally pulled back and stepped away from Lance, gripping the base of his cock to keep from cumming just yet, appreciating his handiwork as Lance stared around at them all with dazed eyes, swollen, reddened lips and chest wet with his spit mixed with thick precum.

Lance allowed himself to be pulled in, guided to a pair of cocks, the two Galra standing close, the heads of their dicks touching. Lance didn't need prompting before he leaned in and swirled his tongue around the two cock-heads, sucking on what he could of the both of them, but largely letting his tongue do most of the work, lapping at them, flicking all around them. He kissed down the length of one cock and then the other, before sucking on all that flesh. He moaned loudly when the two's cocks started drooling with precum, lapping it all up.

He gasped in surprise though when large hands grabbed his and pulled him back from the... Oh god, they were twins... The kinky bastards... He whined in displeasure, which was echoed by the twins, squirming until cruel fingers pinched his nipple tightly in admonishment.

He didn't really hear what was said, but he whined as he was held fast, his arms above his head, leaving him on display with his suit ripped up all over, baring flashes of skin, almost the whole of his chest, his stomach, his nether regions fully exposed. The twin Blades stroked themselves off fast and hard, grunting and moaning above him, their cocks flushed darkly with imminent release. Lance flushed when he realized what was coming... Or rather who was coming and where. He closed his eyes just as a rope of thick, sticky cum hit him on the cheek, dripping down to his chin, some falling on his chest. Then there was more cum, as the twins groaned in unison, painting Lance's face and his chest until they were completely spent.

Lance panted harshly, licking the spunk off his lips, chancing to open his eyes and moaned when he saw more of the Galras surrounding him, his arms -now freed- falling to the hips of the Blade in front of him. He pressed his lips to the hot cock-head, rubbing them over the surprisingly soft flesh, kissing the tip as the Galra grunted while stroking himself, precum gathering on his tip and over Lance's lips. The sounds all around him were obscene, moans, grunts, groans, the unmistakable sounds of hands jerking cocks, the soft pants as a few of the men were ready to release.

He looked up at the Galra in front of him and opened his mouth. The Blade didn't need any further invitation, before he clasped his fingers in Lance's hair and pressed his cock inside the Paladin's hungry, little mouth. He groaned long and loud, his thighs trembling with barely contained excitement, before he started fucking Lance's mouth in earnest.

Lance let himself be used, losing track of how many dicks he's had in his mouth as he was passed around. He was pretty sure that it actually wasn't that many and that every so often he rounded back to a cock he'd been sucking on earlier, not that it really made a difference. He felt so used, his jaw sore, lips tingly as he had another Galra facefucking him. He could feel this one was so, so close, with the way he was rutting against his lips, whispering lewd things to him as his hips stuttered.

The Galra stopped with the head of his cock still inside Lance's mouth, hand jerking along the rest of his length as he grunted and gasped with effort. Lance whimpered around the flesh, until he tasted salty cum filling his mouth. He swallowed as much as he could, before he had to open his mouth wider, holding the Blade's dick on his tongue as the cum he wasn't able to swallow down, spilled down his chin and onto his chest, sliding down his body.

A few others around them groaned at the display, before multiple hands grabbed at Lance, moving over his shoulders and curling around his waist, made so tiny within the Galras' massive hands. He shivered as their grip grew tighter on him and the Galra growled at each other, arguing briefly about something, before Lance was set on his hands and knees, fingers teasing over the plush cheeks of his ass, teasing over his whole as another set of hands pulled the cheeks apart to show his most vulnerable place to them all.

He gasped, startled when he felt something slippery and cool pour over his crack, biting at his lip with a sharp hiss when a hand brushed over his straining cock. He hadn't dared touch himself, knowing that if he did, it would all be over all too soon for him. His cock hurt, it was so hard, while the Blades played with his body, stroking him all over, running fingers through the mess of cum all over his front, bringing it to his lips for him to lick it up, rubbing over his hole and stroking the soft place between his hole and sac.

"Yeah..." He moaned softly, rocking his hips back against those fingers. He didn't have to beg. The Blades were too excited to keep him waiting as what he was sure was a pinky, started pressing inside him. Whatever the slippery stuff was that they poured over him, helped numb his rim a little and relax him for penetration, leaving him with only a slight burn and quaking legs.

"Oh god..." He croaked out, voice hoarse and wrecked as that finger pushed deeper inside him. The Galra was careful and steady with stretching him, which was... really sweet, actually. Considering everything that happened up to this point, he had expected them to be rougher. He chanced a look back over his shoulder and his knees threatened to give out under him for a second when he saw it was Kolivan fingering him open with single-minded focus. The Blade's brows were furrowed as he pressed another finger inside Lance, watching the Paladin react to his touch. Lance only moaned, rocking his hips back onto Kolivan's fingers, legs spreading wider.

Kolivan gripped Lance's hip tightly, preventing him from moving too much as he took his time stretching the young Paladin properly, even as Lance could hear him breathing hard and uneven behind him. The Blades around them were also starting to grow impatient, pushing each other around, earning themselves a growl from Kolivan.

Until Lance rocked his hips with a long moan, back onto Kolivan's fingers, arching his spine and making a real show of it, fighting against Kolivan's hold so he could properly buck onto the Blade's fingers. Kolivan hissed and pressed a fourth finger inside Lance, his composure breaking a little and fucking his fingers into Lance faster and harder than he intended.

Lance gasped for breath, trying to match the pace of Kolivan's fingers inside him as he thrust his hips back, whining at the loss of them when Kolivan withdrew from him. But Lance didn't remain empty for long as a hand settled on the small of his back and guided him back onto the head of Kolivan's cock.

"That's it, Paladin. You are doing so well." He murmured, keeping one hand on the base of his cock as he pressed himself inside Lance.

The Blue Paladin forgot how to breathe for a moment when Kolivan sheathed his cock deep inside him. Oh god, he was so hot, like a brand, and filled him so good, just shy of too much. 

"Breathe, Paladin..." Kolivan soothed, stroking along Lance's back as he slowly humped his hips against Lance's ass.

"Ngh..." Lance replied intelligently.

And then Kolivan was moving, gripping Lance's hips in a tight grip as he fucked into him, starting up with a rather leisurely pace. None of the other Blades dared to complain that their Leader was being greedy, that he was taking his sweet time with their pretty, new toy. All they could do was watch and jerk off, hoping for a turn later as Kolivan rocked his cock in smooth, steady motions into Lance.

Lance let out a pitchy, cracked sound, desperate for more. He tried wiggling his hips, but was held fast by Kolivan's powerful grip, before the Blade leader suddenly snapped his hips against Lance.

"Is this what you want, Paladin?" He asked, his voice little more than a growl while Lance gasped for breath, eyes wide. Kolivan's cock was pressed firm against his prostate, making Lance's cock drool all over the curiously soft flooring under him. He nodded eagerly, trembling all over.

"Ye-yes..." He whimpered, arching back towards Kolivan as the Galra abandoned the thought of going slow, his hips smacking against Lance’s ass harshly, his cock long and thick inside the Paladin, rubbing against his prostate with every thrust. 

Lance keened, his body trembling under Kolivan as he was fucked good and hard. It was so much, he couldn't… 

It took a few more thrusts against his prostate before he was cumming, shaking all over as Kolivan groaned, continuing to fuck him through his orgasm. Lance sobbed, overly sensitive with the way the Galra grinded against his prostate. 

“You humans are so sensitive.” He growled, pressed down between Lance’s shoulders, pushing his front to the floor, the hand on Lance’s hip keeping his ass raised. Kolivan‘s own hips were stuttering against Lance, chasing his own release inside the pretty Paladin, while Lance keened helplessly, able to do little more than simply take it.

Kolivan thrust inside Lance a few more times, before grinding his cock as deep as he could go inside the Paladin’s tight passage, his cock throbbing as he came. His nails would no doubt leave red marks on Lance’s hips as he held the young man fast against him until he was sated.

Lance panted harshly, his vision swimming when Kolivan pulled out of him, more cum falling over Lance’s gaping hole and down to his sac as the Galra stroked his cock leisurely, milking out the last of his release.

As soon as he moved away, another of the Blades took his place, rushing to thrust inside Lance, overeager and overexcited. The Blue Paladin moaned weakly as this Galra fucked him with wild abandon, driving Kolivan‘s cum deeper inside him. Lance wasn’t sure he could get hard this quickly again, feeling so wrung out, but then another Galra was kneeling in front of him, strong hands helping him up so the Blade could rub his cock over Lance’s face.

Lance opened his mouth obediently for him, his whimpers soft and pleading until the Blade fucked his cock inside his mouth. He groaned and gasped, his sounds cut off by the cock thrusting inside his mouth, sliding down his throat where Lance tried to swallow around it, liking hearing the Galra above him moan when he did that. He let his eyes fall closed and just let them have at it.

The Blade behind him didn’t take as long as Kolivan to cum, too wound up already. He bent himself over Lance’s back with a deep growl as his hips humped against Lance’s ass, not caring about rhythm, just his release. Lance whimpered around the cock in his mouth when he felt the Blade above him shudder and cum, his hips still twitching. He blinked his eyes open when the Galra in front of him pulled his cock out of his mouth, before more hot cum splashed on his face.

 

Lance was hard-pressed to guess for how long this went on for, but he was pretty sure he had cum untouched three times after Kolivan. The Blades all took turns fucking his ass and his mouth, one even making a valiant effort to rub himself off against Lance’s flat chest. It had been pretty hot though, the sheer desperation of the act as the Galra’s hips twitched and his cock slid over Lance’s skin, precum drooling from the tip, groaning when Lance would flick his tongue out over the wet cock-head.

At some point, he ended up on his back, once there was no clear spot on his back for the Blades to cum on. He had been relieved that he could lay on his back, his arms and legs having been threatening to give out under him. Not to mention that he was pretty sure that at one point, he blacked out. The sex when he was on his back was nice though. He could see them all like this and got to wrap his legs around the ones that took up space between his thighs.

By the end of everything, he was a horrible, sticky mess, his nipples red and puffy from the wandering, teasing fingers, his hips, ass and thighs baring red welts from their claws, his lips… He was soooo going to need a chapstick.

“You guys do this often?” He asked, snuggled amongst a pile of naked bodies, some furrier than others, but all running quite hot. It was nice though, piled as they were by a massive window that overlooked the space around them. It didn’t feel as cold as it could have.

“It is a cycle.” One of the Blades under him gruffed out, fingers running idly through his hair. Another hand, belonging to another Galra caressed his flank, his skin all clean now after Kolivan made sure they all took a shower and made sure Lance was taken care of.

“About every half a year, Paladin.” Kolivan added on.

“Psh, I think after all that, we can move onto first name basis.” Lance tilted his head to look up to where Kolivan was resting, just a little ways away from Lance, but equally wrapped up in the naked cuddle pile.

“If that is what you wish, Lance… I am curious however… How did you get in here? And where are your fellow Paladins?”

“What do you mean? The door was open…”

“Lance? Where are… WHAT in the WORLD???!!!”

“Oh dear.”


End file.
